Poketalia, Red, White, and Blue
by NoLemonsHere
Summary: Alfred and Matthew Jones have begun their journey across the vast Pangaea region, to collect many Pokemon, to beat all other Trainers, and to take down Team Axis. Let us join them on their quest.
1. Exposition

_**NLH: OHAYO, MINNA-SAN! Here we are with my first crossover. A longtime obsession of mine, Pokemon, crossing with a recently discovered interest, Hetalia, In the chaotic battleground that is my overactive, Asperger's-driven, root beer fueled teenage mind. The result? A Poketalia story of what I hope becomes epic proportions. I'd like to thank CRUSH40RULES and Mira Everstone on Youtube for helping me shape my little brainchild in its fletchling stages. I'm so grateful to you, I won't even nominate you for the ice bucket challenge. I also want to thank **_カミーチェ平熱 _**For the video which got me thinking of this idea, found at:**_**_ watch?v=5j6YIInBooI. Most of the countries' Pokemon parties were inspired by that video, with a few changes made.  
>As you all could guess, I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon. Also, expect references to all sorts of things in here.<br>Anyhoozle, let's get on with the story!  
>(P.S., thoughts are in italics, Emphasis is on bolded words, and Author notes are bolded, underlined, italicized, and probably in parentheses.)<em>**

12 year-old Matthew lay peacefully in bed. In his arms was his first Pokemon, a Cubchoo named Kumajiro. He had received him yesterday afternoon, at the same time as Alfred, Matthew's twin brother, got his own Pokemon, an Elgyem he had named Tony.

They had both been caught by their mother, who once held the position of Champion of their home region of Pangaea for 11 years, until he and Alfred had been born and she retired. She never spoke of their father, and the two boys had never thought it a good idea to ask. They were fine with just their mother anyway. Although, it was strange, once, when he and his brother were 9, when they showed Berwald, Magnus, Tino, Lukas, and Emil, the five brothers who were also all Leaders of their own Pokemon Gyms, on TV, she had gasped and dropped the jar she was holding in her hands, shattering it. _"That's odd"_, He had thought, "_But if it was important why she did that, she would have told us"._ His attention then was occupied by Alfred, who had been scribbling on an empty Pokeball with markers.

"Now it's in red, white, and blue! My three favorite colors!" The louder of the twins had proclaimed, as he stood on the couch so his mom and brother could see his creation. "I don't think it needed to be changed, Al" Matthew had told him. While he did think it was somewhat nice that Alfred was being creative like that, Matthew always liked the way Pokeballs already were. And though he loved red and white, he had never been much for blue. But now Alfred was on a roll, calling it the "Hero Ball" and vowing he'd be the strongest trainer in the region. When Matthew asked how he would do that, he said, "I don't know, let's find out", and attempted to drag his confused brother out the door to go on a journey then and there, despite it being 8:00 at night. Their mother had stopped them and told them that they were not ready yet. She promised them to let them go, but not until they were older.

Now, here he was. That day was just about to come. It had been their birthday only 2 days ago. They had mapped out all the tactics for their upcoming journey, gathered all supplies, and made a list of things they would do in the other cities that they could not do in their hometown of Vespuchia Village. They would take the Gym challenge together. They might even try the Contest Hall, despite the many horror stories Professor Kirkland always told them about Francis.

But for now, he was still in bed, hoping to get two or three more hours of sleep. Keyword: "hoping." Those hopes were dashed when Alfred-fully dressed and ready before hs brother, for the first time in their lives- came crashing in, and jumped onto his brother. "Time to go, Mattie!" Onc this had happened, Matthew was hit with the realization that the sun was up. It was 7:30.

Two hours _after_ Al had said he was going to drag him from his bed if he wasn't up yet.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in Al."

Matthew quickly got up and got ready. Once they were both dressed, they locked arms and went town the stairs. They would have one last meal with their mother, and then they would take their packs, see Professor Kirkland for a last-minute advisory session, and then they were off.

Poised at the foot of the stairs, the boys looked at each other. "Matt." Al said. "Savor this moment. Once we go down these stairs, that will be the first of the three Beginnings. The last time we'll see Mom for a fair amount of time. The second Beginning will be when we see the Professor. And the last Beginning, when we take our first step out of town, into the great unknown."

Matthew nodded. "Let's not savor it too long, I do eventually want to get going." Alfred laughed that ridiculos loud laugh, that only Matthew and their mother seemed able to stand. "You're right. Let's go now."

So they waited a minute, soaking up the feelings, and then, together, they began making there way downstairs, walking slow, about to go, on an adventure. _**(song reference! "A Thousand Miles", by Christina Perii. Bonus points if you read it to the tune))**_

Their journey was about to start.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD We're done with the first chapter. This is NoLemonsHere, saying don't go away, updates are coming your way! That's right, new chapters and stories coming soon, so don't despair.<br>**__**And remember, Read, Rate, and Review. If you have suggestions for who you want to see from Hetalia, and in what order, review or PM me.  
><strong>__**So far, we have:  
><strong>__**America and Canada: main characters  
><strong>_**_England: Professor  
><span>_**_**Native America: Mom  
><strong>__**France: Contest Hall owner  
><strong>__**Belgium, Netherlands, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Norway, and Sealand: Gym leader, listed in order of strength  
><strong>__**Romano, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary: Elite 4, listed in order of strength  
><strong>__**China: Champion  
><strong>__**Australia: Safari Zone Warden  
><strong>__**Ukraine: Pokemon Daycare  
><strong>__**Russia: Officer Jenny-esque character  
><strong>__**Veneziano, Japan, and Germany: Leaders of Team Axis  
><strong>__**I stilll need Someone to run the Pokemon Center, the ferry person for a little later, the wandering person like Lance or the guy who always llooked for Suicune, The people running the Centers and Pokemon marts, and someone who runs the Museum. If you have any ideas for who should do that, say it in your review. And if you read, please review, I want to know what you think.**_


	2. An important author's note, please read

_**NLH: So apparently, y'all like this story. So, I'll keep adding. Remember, I appreciate reviews. But I need your help. **_

_**In the last chapter, at the bottom, I told you that I needed reviews, so that I could know what you think I should do. I really need your help with that.**_

_**Just as a reminder, I need a country that runs the Pokemon Center, someone who runs the ferry service, the wandering person like Lance and Steven, and the person in charge of the museum. I've also added something. I need a name for their mom. She needs a Native American name.**_

**_I promise I'll add a new chapter soon. But I'm really busy with school right now._**


	3. The beginning of the beginning

_**NLH: Okay, so, I've got one person so far who's given me suggestions for who is who. Thanks to the help of SleepySheep, Egypt shall be the Museum curator, and Seychelles will be one of the two ferry people, alongside Cuba. Native America is going to be called Aiyana. Sorry, Sheepy, but Ukraine can't be in charge of the Center, she runs the Day Care.  
>With all this in mind, I'll still need suggestions for someone to run the Day Care, and wandering people like Steven and Eusine.<br>I've also added an option. If you have an OC country you'd like to see in here, provided it's an OC of an EXISTING COUNTRY, and has a HUMAN NAME, is NOT a Gym Leader or member of the Elite Four, or the Champion, then pm, I repeat, PM, NOT IN REVIEW, IN PM, send me their bio, and I MIGHT put them in.  
>Now that we have that out of the way, let's move on to the part you came here for. Aiyana's lines will have three quotaions, Mysterious person #1 has his quotes bolded, Mysterious person #2's quotes are underlined, and MP3's are italicized. Italics in words for characters that aren't MP1, MP2, or MP3 are for emphasis.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aiyana sat at the table, writing something in her notebook. She stopped suddenly when she became aware of four small arms wrapped around her from behind. She smiled. "'Good morning boys."' She turned around to see both her sons with cheeky grins on their faces. "Good morning mom."<p>

"'So, do you have everything you'll need for today?"' They both nodded. "'Good."' She handed them both paper totes with food in it. "'You can have a little picnic with these once you've reached the Moed Forest."' They smiles widened.

Aiyana got up from her chair and pulled them both into a hug, holding them tightly to her. Any parent ccan tell you, letting your children out into the world is a hard thing to do. And her boys were everything to her, they had been the dominant factor in all aspects of her life since the day she had discovered them to be growing inside her. But now they were leaving home, and she didn't know when they would come back. Understandably, this was hard for her. But she refused to be broken. She had been the Champion of Pangaea. She had beaten a path of fire through the region at age 9, nothing stood against her. And more than that, she was able to handle _his_ departing, and _he_ hadn't left on nearly as good of terms. She hoped that they would get answers she knew they wanted about _him_. They certainly would if they were to battle those five brothers running the gym.**_((Foreshadowing. DUN DUN DUNNNN!))_**

She relinquished her hold on her sons. "'Right, you should get going soon.'" They nodded excitedly and headed to the door. They opened it and made their way out.

Aiyana watched them go, not sure how exactly how to feel. But suddenly, they stopped. They turned around, and sprinted back to her, pulling her into one last hug. She smiled and hugged them back. "'I love you both, so, _so _much."' Matthew rubbed his face into her stomach slightly and said. "We know. We love you too."

Alfred didn't say anything, he jus kept his face pressed into his mother. When she listened closer, she could hear a small sniffle, Alfred was crying, and trying not to show it.

Aiyana pushed them both slightly away, and kneeled in fronnt of them. '"You'll be fine. I promise.'" She pulled them to her and kissed both their foreheads, and then stood back up. Alfred wasn't upset anymore. "When we come back, we'll be powerful trainers. You'll be proud of us, I promise!" Matthew nodded at his brother's wods, both their eyes filled with determination. They turned, and left without another word, because none were needed. As they left, Aiyana smiled, watching them again. "'I already am'" she said softly. She went back in and watched them turn a corner. Once they were out of sight, she quickly locked the doors. No sense taking a risk. She had bad experiences with being alone in an insecure house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a different house in Vespuchia village, three less friendly figures watched the boys leave. As they watched, they conversed amongst each other.<p>

**"It seems zat her boys have started ze journeying."  
><strong>"Hai. You can tell from the atmosphere, they are destined for great things. It would be an honor and a priviredge to one day face them in a battle."  
><strong>"Ja. Contact our allies in Himaruya city. Ve need to do all ve can to turn zem to our side."<br>**"Right away."  
><span>_"Hey, why are you two being all gloomy and-a secretive? Why don't we just go see them right now?"  
><em>**"Of course we can't do zat, you buffoon! Zey aren't ready yet. Ve must bide our time. Soon, zry vill play right into our hands."**

As the Jones boys made their way to the Professor's lab, they talked and conversed happily with each other, not completely aware of the incredible adventure which they stood upon the threshold of.

But they would soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>And thus, they have gone past the first beginning. In the next part, they see Professor Kirkland, and they leave for their journey. And remember, every review I get that has suggestions makes the next chapter come sooner. Also, I thiink we can all guess who the Mysterious People are.<span>_**


	4. The end of the Beginning

_**NLH: And here is chapter 3. MP=Mysterious Person. MP4's lines have one quotation mark, MP5's have four, MP6's have * instead of quotation marks. No sense wasting time, you already know the suggestions I need, and the qualifications for the OC's. Just remember, every review you give me with suggestions makes the next chapter come that much sooner. Now, let's get to the fun part.**_

* * *

><p>Sir Arthur Kirkland, regional professor of Pangaea, was seated at his outdor table on the front porch of his houselab, drinking a cup of tea. His shiny Togekiss, Mint, flew around him. He was enjoying himself immensely, his younger brother, Peter, also a Gym leader in Scand city, had just left last night, and Arthur couldn't believe how extremely quiet it was. "This is nice, eh Mint?" He scratched under the Togekiss' chin, getting a small noise of approval in response.

The quiet was broken, by the sounds of chatting and laughter from two small children, made louder as they got closer to him. He got up, preparing to frighten the abrasively loud children away with his classic "grumpy british scientist" role. But just as he was preparing to give is needle eyes, he saw that it was Alfred and Matthew Jones, and his face lightened into a happier one again. There wasn't many people that the Professor liked, but he was quite warm to those boys.

He ran off his porch and waved both arms at the boys to signal them. Mint dashed about behind him in figure 8's. "Hello boys, I was expecting you! Come in quickly." They were only too happy to run to him and walk inside, since doing so meant their adventure would begin sooner.

The Professor went to his desk and fished something out from the impressive pile of papers cluttering it. He walked back to the two with a small package in his hand. "Boys, you already are aware that you're going to be going on a journey across the whole of Pangaea." They nodded. Of course they knew that, it was all they had been thinking about for a long, **_long_** time.

"Well, I have something in here that will make it better for you." A look of excitement was passed between them, before turning to give a similar look to the Professor. He opened the package, and pulled out two strange-looking devices.

"These are called Pokedexes. They have a vast database of information on every known Pokemon. Simply type in the name of the Pokemon or point the camera at the Pokemon, and it will give you as much information as you need. And it can learn as well. As you journey and see more Pokemon, it will agin more information on them."

He handed one to each awestruck boy. "I'm letting you borrow them to use on your quests. When you give them back, I expect them to be an even more reliable source of knowledge than they already are."

Matthew looked a little confused. "Professor, how do we get it to learn more about Pokemon?" Arthur smiled. "That's easy. Battle other trainers, and, even more importantly, catch wild Pokemon. From this, you will gain far more knowledge."

He smiled at their faces, so full of wonder and innocent excitement. It was almost a shame to know that they would have to grow up during the great adventure they were about to have. _"__C'est la vie" _He thought sadly, before mentally screaming at himself for talking to himself in French. _"You are _**not** _making a habit of speaking like that bloody frog!"_

Arthur's old accomplice, Francis, spoke French. He and Francis disliked one another and often argued. It was so bad, they couldn't even be in the same room for more than a minute, and the mere thought of acting like the other in any way drove them to conniptions.

Matthew looked up at the Professor. His eyes were closed, and his large eyebrows were knitted together in a scowl. Alfred didn't notice, he was too busy inspecting his new Pokedex. Oh well.

Finally, Arthur looked up, shaking his head to clear it of the things he didn't want to deal with. He smiled at the two boys. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go. There's a whole world out there for ou to explore." He quickly led them out the door. The boys ran out, both holdng his brother's hand so as not to lose him. As they ran, Arthur called out to them. "Good luck boys!" Mint called out his awn words as they watched the young trainers run past the city gates, out into the first route of their journey.

Arthur smiled. "Such good boys. I hope they enjoy their big new adventure." This in mind, he and Mint made their way back to the table, his forgotten tea probably cold by now, but that had yet to stop him before.

* * *

><p>'Which one do you prefer?'<p>

""I like them both. But the quiet one, he reminds me a bit of my own.""

'I suppose. But I rather like his brother. He's-a just like I was at that age!'

*You two are ridiculous. Don't pick favorites. They're equal.*

""And how would you know? It's not like you ever knew them"

*Perhaps not, but I know Aiyana, and she raised the boys.*

'That is-a pretty hard to argue with.'

""Anyway, it's time. Let's go back and report to Yao.""

* * *

><p>Alfred and MAtthew Jones dashed along Route 1. Alfred's Elgyem, Tony, and Matthew's Cubchoo, Kumajirou, dashed alongside them. The four did not yet know it, but their new adventure was going to change history for all Pangaea.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ta-Daaaaa! You know what to do.<strong>_


End file.
